


Mind Over Matter

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Appreciation Week, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, More characters to be added later, Slow Burn, brief mention of diet and health, but not with weight loss as the endgame goal it's to help his anxiety, or at least as close to slow burn as I'm physically capable of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Yuuri decides that a workout regimen might help him work off some pent up anxious energy, but he wasn't expecting his personal trainer to be this...hot.





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> It's super late but here's my day 7 piece for Chubby Yuuri Week! And because I'm a masochist who doesn't already have enough projects on my plate, it's a multichapter fic! This was inspired by a comic I saw on tumblr a while back, and that was also later shared in the CYW discord at one point, and I was a little hesitant to write this because of the overall theme. I tried to make it clear that this was a choice Yuuri was making for himself not to improve his appearance in any way because he doesn't see a need for that, and that it's for his mental health more than anything. Still, if this isn't something you feel comfortable reading, I understand!

Yuuri stood at the double doors of the gym across town from campus, trying to will himself to step inside. It wasn't that he was nervous or self-conscious about working out in public; he was actually quite happy with his appearance: soft belly, love handles, and all. He was nervous because a part of him couldn't stop second guessing his motives for joining.

Yuuri never tried to dance around the fact that he gained weight easily. He had no reason to feel bad about it, his friends and family never tried to make him feel bad about it, and the few bullies he'd dealt with as a kid quickly backed off the moment his sister Mari found out what they were saying. So it wasn't that he was doing this to fit into society's narrow standards of what he should look like.

It just so happened that he realized that _maybe _he could stand to learn better eating habits, because he couldn't subsist off of Hot Pockets and takeout forever. And regular exercise would do wonders for helping him work off some pent-up anxious energy. The fact that, a week prior, the girl he'd met on Tinder had suddenly ghosted him after a few hookups, after realizing he wasn't as skinny as he was in his profile pic, was purely a coincidence. She might not have said outright that was the reason, but Yuuri wasn't so naive as to believe that it wasn't. Someone that shallow wasn't worth the effort it would take to try and win back, he told himself, and this was purely for the sake of his own well-being.

Regardless of the “how” and “why” that led him to this point, Yuuri couldn't justify backing down now; he'd already paid up front for his first session with his new personal trainer—Victor, if he remembered his name correctly—and as a broke college student, he couldn't justify paying for something and then _not_ taking advantage of it. He finally stepped inside after taking one last deep breath, and headed towards the front desk.  
“Hi,” he said, trying to sound more confident than he was. “I'm Yuuri Katsuki, here for my personal training session?”

The young blonde at the counter looked at him, then at her computer screen, presumably at some sort of appointment schedule. “Oh, you're Victor's newest client! He should be out in just a moment, if you'd like to wait here.”  
“Okay, thank you,” he said, leaning against the wall out of the way. A few moments later, a man came out into the waiting area wearing a red and white tracksuit; he was several inches taller than Yuuri, and despite what his silver hair might suggest, couldn't have been older than thirty, if even that old. His blue eyes sparkled as he flashed a friendly smile to Yuuri.

“Hi, you must be Yuuri,” he said, his thick Russian accent taking him by surprise. “I'm Victor Nikiforov, your new trainer. It's a pleasure to meet you.” He extended his hand for Yuuri to shake, and after a moment's hesitation, he took it.

_Fuck_, he didn't expect his trainer to be this...attractive.  
“It's nice to meet you too,” Yuuri said, trying not to sound as nervous as he was all of a sudden. Victor made a motion to follow him into what he assumed would be the gym for his first workout session, but he was surprised when he was led into a small office instead. There must be some last-minute paperwork he needed to sign or something, he thought.

“Since this is our first session, I wanted to do a bit of a consultation with you,” Victor said. “Find out some things about your fitness goals, any physical limitations we'll need to work with, anything I can do to make this as comfortable for you as I can,” Victor explained. “So, we'll start with the most important question...what is your top fitness priority?”

Yuuri found himself blushing, though he wasn't quite sure why. “Well...I deal with a lot of...anxiety,” he explained. “And I think that finding a good workout regimen would help me work off a lot of nervous energy. That's my main goal. And to a lesser extent, I could probably learn healthier eating habits...”

Victor nodded, almost looking impressed with Yuuri's answer. “That's a very good goal, Yuuri. Most of my clients say something more about the aesthetic side of things, wanting to slim down or tone up. I admire your honesty...”

“W-well...” Yuuri said, avoiding eye contact and staring at the floor. “I know I might, um...I do tend to gain weight easily, I know, but the last time I went to my doctor he said I was healthy...”

“So we won't make your weight a focus, then,” Victor said. “Not unless you want to change it. Though since you brought up the topic of eating healthier, I'd be happy to help you come up with a plan that cuts out foods that can aggravate symptoms of anxiety. I'm sure you're aware of some of the big ones: caffeine, high amounts of salt and sugar, alcohol...” As he listed them off, Yuuri nodded, seeming to be familiar with them. “A lot of people don't realize several other food additives can have negative effects on your mental health too. I'll have a personalized plan just for you set up by our next session, how does that sound?”

Yuuri blinked, a little surprised that Victor seemed this laid back about his figure, though it certainly wasn't an unwelcome surprise. “Okay, that sounds great,” he said, smiling. “And my exercise regimen, will that start next week too?”

“Yes, your personalized regimen, anyway,” Victor said. “I'll take you to try out some of the equipment today, if you'd like, but I'd like to know what you're physically capable of doing before I make any definitive plans for you. Do you have any limitations that keep you from performing certain tasks, or lifting more than a certain weight?”

Yuuri thought for a moment and shook his head. “No, I'm actually pretty flexible and have pretty high stamina,” he said. “And I don't work out that much, currently, but...I do go jogging with my roommate on the weekends sometimes, and we go swimming together in the summer, if that counts...”

“Those are both good,” Victor says, “especially for keeping anxious energy in check. This gym actually has an indoor running track and a heated pool, so I'll definitely work those into your routine, if you'd like. Anything else I should know before I give you a tour of the facility?”

“Mmmm, I don't think so,” Yuuri said after another moment of thought. “I'm ready, unless there's anything else I need to sign?”

Victor shook his head. “I believe you've already signed everything when you joined, _da_?” he asked. “There's no more paperwork until next week, when I give you a copy of the plans I set up for you, and we can go over them together to make sure they work for you.”

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “Okay, thank you!” he said, getting up and following Victor out the door and down the hall to the main area.

“I'll show you the machines that we have first,” Victor said, opening the door and holding it for Yuuri before following him. “And then I'll show you the pool and running track, and where the shower rooms are located. We recently renovated, so everything is pretty new here...”

Yuuri looked around, listening to Victor as he showed him the various machines, even demonstrating how to use a few of them. And even in a simple instructional context, watching the man's muscles flex in his form-fitting t-shirt and sweatpants was...hotter than it probably should have been. Yuuri had definitely gotten more than he'd signed up for, and this was just his first day.

~~

“So, how was your first session with your new trainer?” Phichit asked when he came back to the dorm later, finding Yuuri on his bed, doing a bit of research of his own on what foods to avoid and eat more of that would help with his anxiety. God, cutting back on coffee was going to be a struggle...

“It went well,” Yuuri said. “His name is Victor, and he did a great job of explaining everything to me. He didn't say or do anything to point out my size, which was promising...”

Phichit nodded. “I mean, you're healthy like you are, right?” he asked. “So that wouldn't be relevant. If he's good at his job he'd mind his business about that unless it was something you wanted to work on...”

Yuuri grinned. “That's exactly how he put it too! Maybe not in those words, but...he did say we didn't have to focus on it if I didn't feel like it was necessary. And I don't...” He bookmarked the page he was on and closed the lid of his laptop. “I told him my main priority is to just find a routine that will help me maintain my anxiety, and he said running and swimming are both great for that. And the gym has a pool, so now that I have a membership I can bring you as a guest outside of my personal sessions with him and we can swim year-round!”

Phichit's eyes lit up. “Yuuri, that's so cool! You definitely have to bring me with you sometime. And speaking of your trainer...” he added, giving Yuuri _that_ look. “I recognize that smile you have whenever you talk about him. He's cute, isn't he?”

Yuuri blushed and immediately scrambled for his laptop again, trying to find something to change the subject. “I mean, he isn't bad looking, he's obviously in amazing shape...hey, since my diet doesn't technically start until next week, should we order a pizza or something? I'll even pay--”

Phichit closed his laptop again and looked Yuuri in the eye. “Katsuki Yuuri, you know I'd never turn down pizza, especially if you're paying. But not until you tell me about Victor.”


End file.
